


Delight

by PaintingPurpleFlowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Viktor appreciates Yuuri's soft bod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingPurpleFlowers/pseuds/PaintingPurpleFlowers
Summary: By the time he leaned in to kiss Yuuri on the mouth, slow and sloppy, his hands were roaming down over his tummy. Viktor always said it was cute, and Yuuri was happy to believe him.





	

Yuuri loved being touched by Viktor. His hands were graceful and unyielding as they slipped under his sweater and pushed it up to his collarbone for him to hold, then roamed back down a bit to his nipples.

As Viktor vigorously thumbed Yuuri's nipples his head dipped down between them, and he began planting open mouthed kisses to his torso: His chubby belly. His sternum. Between his soft pecs. The hollow of his throat, pulling moans from Yuuri and making his cock jump.

By the time he leaned in to kiss Yuuri on the mouth, slow and sloppy, his hands were roaming down over his tummy. Viktor always said it was cute, and Yuuri was happy to believe him.

His hands continued down, one settling near his leaking dick and the other roaming past to head between his cheeks.

Viktor didn't try to slip it in, Yuuri wasn't even sure there was any lube nearby, just massaged his hole teasingly with his thumb and sometimes applied pressure. Yuuri felt a shiver run through him.

While doing that Viktor's other hand teased his cock. He pulled his foreskin back and continued to run both fingers down, stopping to caress his balls and wrenching a particularly high whimper from Yuuri. He then gripped hold of the shaft, beginning a deliciously slow rhythm.

Within a minute Yuuri was wrenching his eyes shut from the pleasure and canting his hips, and Viktor took the chance to be a little mischevious. He took Yuuri's entire length into his throat, flattening his tongue under it as he continued to rub at his hole.

Eyes popping open, Yuuri got half his name out in a breathless moan as he blew his load into Viktor's mouth.

Viktor gave him a wink as he pulled off of him, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to show Yuuri his cum before closing his mouth and swallowing it.

He blushed and leaned in to press a kiss to Viktor's lips, his hand snaking out to gently squeeze his cock through his underwear.

On prompting from him Yuuri rolled to lay on his front, shyly glancing back as he spread his legs.

He felt Viktor give a kiss to his lower back and flushed red, "Wh-what are you--"

Before he could finish asking he felt the slide of Viktor's dick between his cheeks and heard him mumble assurances as he began to rock his hips.

It was so hot, feeling his thick cock rubbing against him, Yuuri was almost embarrassed when he felt his spent cock twitch with interest.

His back arched as he turned once again to take a look at Viktor, and Yuuri moaned when his hands came up to cup and knead his pecs.

"You're magnificent, Yuuri.." Viktor groaned behind him, his hips grinding faster as he got closer.

Whimpering and groaning under him, Yuuri began to grind his ass back on him. He let out a gasp as Viktor's fingers dug into his pecs and he froze up, and bit his lip as Viktor came in the dip off his lower back.

It wasn't five seconds after he climbed off of him that Yuuri whimpered in surprise, feeling a hot tongue lapping up the cum from his back.

Having waited until he was done, Yuuri sat up and turned to pull Viktor in for a long, slow kiss. He draped his arms around his neck and moved half into his lap, trailing his tongue along his lip before delving into his mouth.

When they separated, Yuuri pulling back just a fraction of an inch, he mumbled "Next time, buy lube" against his boyfriend's lips, dissolving into giggles when Viktor froze up in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Jasperstinywife.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts for yuuri/viktor or yuuri/viktor/yuri..I'm trying to get back into writing. Sfw or nsfw it's all cool, but the char's will all be 18+


End file.
